Chapter 123 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Reunite
Short Summary Long Summary Natsu is caught with no way to defend himself, as Lucci is about to strike him with a devastating attack. The agent just gives a sadistic grin, gleeful that his opponent is right where he wants him. All of a sudden, Orihime uses Shiten Kōshun to reject. Lucci strikes the shield and is sent flying back by the force of his own attack. Before the agent can recover, Tsunade kicks him in the head with enough force to crash him into a building. Surprised, Natsu asks what the two are doing there. Scowling at the stupid question, Tsunade states that medics save lives, even if it’s by intervening in fights. She also compliments Orihime’s quick thinking, having not realized her powers could do that. With a sheepish blush, the girl states it just never came up. Amazed, Natsu asks Orihime how she did that shield, calling it awesome. She explains that three pieces of her hairpins create a shield while the fourth piece takes used energy and counters it. While Natsu has stars in his eyes, Tsunade calls it a good thing they got there when they did, realizing just how deadly that attack was. Grinning, she doubts Lucci will get up too quickly after that combined with her kick. Frowning, Natsu asks “Granny” why she got in the way of his fight, yelling that she shouldn’t have done that. Naturally, Tsunade marches over to Natsu and karate chops him in the head, painfully. Stammering, Orihime asks her Commander what she’s doing. Natsu also demands to know, claiming an injured person shouldn’t be treated like that. Tsunade retorts that someone shouldn’t complain about being saved, adding that Natsu’s a brat. Calming down, the Hokage tells Orihime to heal Natsu, prompting the young girl to quickly run over. She envelops Natsu with Shun Shun Rikka, and rejects with a Sōten Kisshun. Natsu gasps as all his wounds close, asking how Orihime is doing that. After Tsunade sweat-drops at Natsu forgetting, she hears rustling. Turning, she sees an injured Lucci getting to his feet, and notes how strong he is to be able to fight after her kick. The agent scowls at that, saying she’s got nerve for interfering with his business. Tsunade curses at that, claiming it’s a combat medic’s duty to save lives. She adds that murderers will just have to suck it up, unless they want to throw down with her, releasing a massive amount of Killing Intent. Lucci relaxes his stance, and admits that while the idea of fighting someone like her is enticing, his injuries from fighting Natsu would prevent him from enjoying it. After deciding to retreat, Lucci gives an arrogant grin to Natsu, saying he’s been lucky to have avoided death after two instances of outside interference. Natsu just grins at that, claiming that he gets stronger after every time he’s knocked down, promising that he’ll beat Lucci next time. Lucci just calls that wishful and naïve thinking that he’ll enjoy crushing. At that, Lucci vanishes with Kakō. Tsunade sighs at Lucci getting away, but reminds herself that all that matters is getting Natsu back to full strength. After the Hokage asks how he feels, Natsu answers very positively while thanking Orihime. Glad she could help, Orihime gives an instinctive bow to Natsu, exasperating Tsunade. The Ninja mentally promises to make Orihime not be so polite to boys and bring them under heel, adding that she won’t let such a pure girl be corrupted. Natsu just wonders why Tsunade looks like she wants to kill him. After Natsu confirms that he is at full strength, Tsunade tells him to get moving, knowing he wants to get to the guild hall. She states he wasn’t the only one to sense what was happening, adding that such malevolent energy could come from nothing less than a monster. She notes it’s at least as strong as Pain when he destroyed the Leaf Village, remembering she couldn’t do a thing no matter how much she wanted to for taking Jiraiya away from her. Tsunade, remembering that Makarov is Natsu’s master, asks if he wants to help him. Natsu quickly states Makarov raised him after Igneel vanished, vowing to help him. Satisfied, Tsunade orders Natsu to head straight for the guild, not doubting Makarov’s need for aid. She also tells Orihime to go with him, explaining that Makarov and anyone with him will be seriously injured. Understanding, Orihime agrees to go with Natsu. Before he leaves, Tsunade asks if Natsu knows who he’s up against. Natsu shrugs at it being no big deal if they’re stronger than ‘Gramps’, remembering that he was able to beat Hades. Tsunade grimly reveals to both Natsu and Orihime that it’s Yhwach. Natsu remembers that he’s the Act of Chaos that Ichigo fought. Tsunade elaborates that Yhwach is the strongest Act of Chaos. Natsu surprises both women by grinning, calling it awesome for him to have the chance to test his strength against an Act of Chaos, which he’d been waiting for after hearing about Luffy taking on Zeref. Tsunade asks if he’s not scared at all, and Natsu yells that he’s excited with a fire in his belly. Orihime points out that it took everything Ichigo had to beat the Quincy King, but Natsu simply says he’ll give it his all. All that aside, Natsu’s adoptive grandfather is in trouble, and he’ll help him. The whole guild sees Makarov as their father, so Natsu asks himself how he could call himself a member of Fairy Tail if he left Makarov to die. Tsunade, tempted to call this stupid, relents. She notes it shouldn’t be too much trouble as long as Orihime is with Natsu. Tsunade then asks Natsu to make sure she’s safe, sternly telling Natsu not to let her get injured because he went gung-ho. Natsu promises that Orihime will be fine, with the girl adding that her shields can keep her safe while Natsu faces Yhwach. As the two run off, Natsu looks at his bandaged arm, wondering if he’ll have to use what he saved for Zeref to take down Yhwach. Yhwach chuckles as his arrows vanish from Makarov and Marco’s bodies, letting them bleed out. He smugly calls conflict a bitter affair, adding that the two will no longer suffer that pain now that he’ll send them to eternal rest. Makarov, refusing to die before seeing the war through, grabs his left wrist. When a surprised Yhwach notes his remaining strength, the Wizard snarls that physical pain is nothing compared to losing his children, knowing what’ll happen if he’s unable to stop Yhwach. He crushes his own wrist to pump more adrenaline, impressing the Act, and orders Marco behind him. Once the Pirate does so, Makarov surrounds himself and Marco with a Maximum Defense Seal: The World. While Marco is amazed at the powerful spell, Yhwach notes that it’s superior to what was used before, recalling no reports of such a spell from Makarov. The Wizard wheezes that that was the last of his magic, hoping it’ll keep them safe. As Makarov collapses and shrinks, Yhwach mockingly calls it impressive that he’s extended his lifespan by a few minutes. Summoning multiple arrows, he wonders how long the defense will hold against him. Marco yells that Makarov won’t defend alone, and holds his hands out to touch The World. Yhwach launches his Licht Reigen, forcing Marco to channel enough of his will to disperse the arrows when they hit the Seal. The Pirate explains that he’s using the same move that the Admirals did to stop Whitebeard’s attack at Marineford. Marco taunts that Yhwach will get to see how long it lasts with his Haki as support. Yhwach grins at the ‘boy’ wanting to test his willpower’s strength against him, calling it his funeral. Yhwach summons more Heilig Pfeil, prompting Marco to think he just needs to hold on until backup arrives, pleading that they don’t take long. The other Fairy Tail members in Magnolia sense Makarov’s plight, and frantically try to reach him. Laxus finishes dressing his wound from NaNaNa, thinking that should keep him going long enough. While he notes he should find Orihime, he needs to help his grandfather. Laxus glares at a crowd of Coalition soldiers, with several grunts already beaten, and asks if they want to get out of the way, calling them annoying in the process. The officer curses and wonders how a one-armed man can so easily beat them. Freed, with a recovered Bickslow and Evergreen beside him, states that Laxus is the least of their problems now that they’re dealing with them. Glaring, Freed tells the grunts to get out of their way. Gray sends several grunts flying with his ice attacks, frantically running to the guild hall while yelling for Makarov to hang on. He wonders if he can beat someone strong enough to defeat Makarov without his Devil Slayer Magic. Angry, he states he’ll have a problem with Chitsujo if he can’t save Makarov, and won’t be held responsible for his actions. Mirajane quickly flies to the Guild Hall with her Satan Soul, absolutely refusing to bury a guild member. Before she can get far, Kaku leaps at her and kicks her hard enough to crash her into the ground. Grinning after his graceful landing, the agent states that it’s cheating to go straight for the king without going through the other pieces. Glaring, Mirajane darkly calls it unwise to prevent her from rescuing the man who raised her, her siblings, and friends. While Kaku is eager at the coming ‘fun’, Mirajane promises that she doesn’t intend to have fun for long. Levy pants and glares at her opponent, knowing that they can’t help Makarov while stuck like this. She sees the beaten and bloody Jet and Droy lying on the ground, and Pantherlily is struggling to still stand. With an arrogant smirk, Kakuzu just stands there, his body pulsing from the additional hearts. Levy wonders how they can beat someone ‘just too strong’. The old Akatsuki grins at that, asking if his partner heard. Hidan, in ‘grim-reaper’ form, curses Kakuzu while calling their opponents too weak. The Priest then boasts about how strong he is, pointing at Hiyori and Haruta as evidence. The two bleed from their injuries, having been caught in his ritual. Hidan had improved it to the point he could ingest multiple people’s blood, and it doesn’t matter who the first injured is. Kakuzu just rolls his eyes at the zealot, and wonders what he should do now. He states he has no use for the heart of a cat, or a frail weakling. Hidan grins that he’s had his fun, saying it’s time to end it as he raises his spike. Levy quickly stops Hidan with a Solid Script: Restrain. While Hidan yells and curses at that, Kakuzu gives a dark grin and yells that the Wizard is wide open. The Akatsuki sends his hand forward, but Pantherlily is able to block it with his Musica Sword. He yells for Kakuzu to back off, but the miser isn’t impressed. The Exceed notes that while he wants to help Makarov, he just can’t see them get past the Akatsuki. Luffy feels his hot, yet uninjured, cheek, and realizes that Bazz-B missed on purpose. When he brings this up, the Sternritter frowns at the Pirate acting so surprised. He explains he didn’t want to win with a headshot while Luffy was distracted; asking who in their right mind wants to win a fight like that. Luffy grins at this and calls his opponent a great guy, earning a responding grin from Bazz-B. Luffy notes that aside from Smoker and Bellamy (after his redemption at least), everyone he’s fought before has been a real jerk, which made things easy. Feeling that Bazz-B is a good guy makes it hard for Luffy to fight, admitting he doesn’t like fighting people he likes. Bazz-B points out Luffy seems like he doesn’t want to fight at all, asking if he wants to talk about it. Grim, Luffy admits that after Marco risked his life to save him at Marineford, he’s wanted to meet him again and thank him for saving his life. Now, Marco needs help. Bazz-B asks why it has to be Luffy, wondering if he even knows who’s facing Marco. Luffy adamantly states it has to be him because Marco’s his friend. While it’s been hard to fight Bazz-B, Luffy won’t let anything get in the way of helping Marco. Grinning, the Sternritter flares up his Spiritual Pressure, saying they can get to business. Someone else enters the fray, and shoots a Fire Fist at Bazz-B. The Sternritter only has time to curse before it knocks him into a building. Luffy gasps when he sees who it is. Hinata cries out in pain when Kalifa knocks her on her back after a beatdown. She’s unable to fight back due to both physical injuries and her mental breakdown. Hiashi, horrified at not being able to do anything to help his child, yells for her to run. Kalifa darkly says she won’t run and will take every bit of her rage. The agent snarls at Hinata for killing a comrade who she lived, trained, and went on the run with. She yells that the Ninja had no right to kill him. Coughing up blood, Hinata notes her surprise that someone in the Coalition had such a bond. She apologizes for killing Blueno, but asks why Kalifa is still able to kill people if she’s this mad about losing a comrade, wondering if she feels anything for the dead. Kalifa kicks Hinata in the stomach, growling that she feels nothing for killing those with no actual connection with her. She calls Hinata no better, asking if that’s why she had no problem killing Blueno. Hinata claims she didn’t mean to kill Blueno, only wanting to stop him from hurting her father. Kalifa notes that since Hinata permanently stopped Blueno, she’ll pay the price for that. She creates bubbles on her arms, wondering how Hinata’s legs will look after a cleaning from her Bubble-Bubble Fruit. She runs them along the limb, sapping away their strength, forcing Hinata to fall on her stomach. Hinata tries to crawl away, but Kalifa stomps her back to stop her. Kalifa then repeated stabs Hinata with Finger Pistol. While the Ninja screams in pain, Kalifa yells for her not to pass out so she can feel every bit of her anger. Hiashi begs for the agent to stop, and to kill him in his daughter’s stead. Kalifa yells for him to shut up, adding that she’ll kill him after making Hinata suffer and die. Kalifa turns to Hinata and tells her to scream, raising a leg in the air. Out of nowhere, Neji Hyūga curs her off and knocks her away. When she asks who’d get in her way, Neji drops into his Gentle Fist stance, claiming he won’t let her strike down a member of the Main House under his protection. Hiashi and Hinata are shocked and in tears at seeing their dead family member stand before them. Smiling, Neji states he swore to protect ‘Lady Hinata’, and is glad to be back. He then tells Kalifa it’s time for the assassin to take responsibility for attacking the Main House without expecting reprisal. Glaring, Kalifa calls that sexual harassment, adding that he’s going to die. Groaning in pain, Bazz-B dusts himself off; thankful he’s resistant to flames while noting that those were tough despite not being close to Yamamoto’s level. He briefly wonders who it was, but he softens when he sees the look of shock on Luffy’s face, guessing the Act never expected to see this man again and opting to let the reunion happen. Luffy starts crying when he finally gets a good look at Portgas D. Ace, his adopted older brother. Ace asks what the tears are for, telling him to act like a man and not cry. Luffy just keeps sobbing and embraces his brother, yelling that he can’t believe he’s there. Laughing, Ace reminds about what he said about crying. Luffy protests that he watched his brother die, but he’s still so happy. Frowning, Ace asks if Luffy knows Chitsujo can bring back the dead. The Act’s mouth drops open, apparently ignorant, and calls that so cool. Bazz-B sweat-drops at that, remembering Konton did the same thing to revive him, wondering how Luffy doesn’t know. Ace pulls Luffy away, and says how he heard about everything his little brother has done since Marineford. Smiling, Ace says he’s so proud of him, assured that he’ll be King of the Pirates in no time. While the brothers gaze affectionately at each, Bazz-B decides it’s enough. He speaks up and states the bromance has gone on long enough, still wanting to fight someone. Luffy then introduces his new friend to Ace. Confused, and observing the surrounding destruction, Ace asks his little brother how he defines friendship. Laughing, Bazz-B clarifies that they’re just two men trying to see who’s stronger, also asking if he can call Ace by his name. The elder brother shrugs at that, saying he can give Luffy’s friend such a privilege. Bazz-B supposes that they are friends, asking who he is to disagree with Luffy. Having cleared that up, Ace tells Luffy to go and help Marco. The Act asks if Ace shouldn’t be the one to do it, since they were crewmates. Ace sadly admits he can’t bring himself to face Marco after putting all the Whitebeards’ efforts in vain from losing his temper against Sakazuki. He adds that the one who Marco risked his live to save and bet on should be who saves him. Confused, Luffy asks who could that possibly be. With a sweat-drop, Bazz-B states it’s him. Luffy gasps when he realizes it is. Ace repeats that Luffy should go and help Marco, so he can show Marco how right he was to save him. Luffy smiles at that, agreeing, and runs off. He yells a farewell to Bazz-B, promising to finish their fight another time. Bazz-B waves his hand, hoping to see Luffy later. Ace thanks Bazz-B for not attacking his brother, so the Sternritter explains that he likes the kid, and the only way he’ll kill him is in a fair fight. Ace states that won’t do at all, claiming he just can’t have someone go around saying he’ll kill his little brother. Smirking, Bazz-B asks if he can do something about it, powering up with his flames. Ace grins and sets his body on fire, realizing his opponent’s fire powers protected him from the Fire Fist. Bazz-B confirms it, calling himself awesome for being able to survive the most intense flames. Ace grins at that, supposing that if Luffy likes him, there’s something good about him. Deciding to see how resistant to flames he is, Bazz-B sends a Burner Finger 1x2. They pierce straight through Ace’s chest, leaving a large hole in the Pirate’s chest as everything behind him explodes. Bazz-B yells that Ace is an idiot, distraught at what he sees as a quick win, asking himself how he’ll explain this to Luffy. Ace theatrically moans in pain at Bazz getting him. The Sternritter yells in horror and frantically apologizes to Ace. After dropping to a knee, Ace’s chest regenerates, and the Pirate laughs about fooling Bazz, annoying the Sternritter. Ace explains that even though he died and someone else was able to eat the Flame-Flame Fruit Logia, everyone who dies does so with all their abilities in life. While not exactly a Devil Fruit user, Ace’s body has merged with his life’s powers. Glaring, Bazz-B calls Ace a jerk for tricking him into thinking he killed him. Ace sheepishly apologizes and says he couldn’t resist. Bazz-B angrily if that’s how it’s going to be, promising to beat Ace for that trick. With that, the Sternritter swings a Burner Finger 2. Ace just takes the attack, surprising Bazz when he’s completely unharmed. Ace states that as a Fire Man, he’s resistant to flames. Frowning, Bazz-B realizes that it’s a stalemate, figuring out why Ace of all people wanted to take him on. He asks if Ace was intending to just keep him busy while Luffy takes on Yhwach. While Ace wonders if he’s that predictable, Bazz-B just says anyone would go for such a strategy. While he’s annoyed at his opponent just stalling for time, he’s enticed by the prospect of fighting someone so resistant to flames. Bazz-B decides to go along with it, wondering who’ll outlast the other. With that, Bazz-B fires a Burning Machine Gun. Ace counters by enveloping it in a Heat Haze. The Sternritter just grins, thinking Ace is definitely Luffy’s brother with that sort of strength, hoping he enjoys this just as much. Sabo senses Ace with his Haki, prompting Izuru to ask what’s wrong. The Commander starts crying that Chitsujo brought back his brother. Speed Jiru joins in, so happy that his family is almost back together again. Kalifa glares at Neji. When he glares right back, she calls it sexual harassment. Neji just frowns at that, and tells the woman not to distract him with strange tactics. After the Ninja promises not to let the agent leave unscathed for what she did to Hinata, Kalifa retorts that she’ll kill Hinata, slowly and painfully. While Neji admires the willingness to avenge comrades, he can’t allow this quest for vengeance to harm someone dear to him. Frowning, Kalifa decides she’ll have to kill him too. Hiashi, stuttering in disbelief, doesn’t understand how Neji can be back after dying. Smiling, Neji says it’s good to see his uncle again, reminding him that Chitsujo resurrected fighters as backup for such situations. Since the good king found his soul in the Styx, he was able to be backup for the Alliance. With that, Neji says he couldn’t be happier to serve in his duty as a Branch member and Hyūga clansman. Kalifa creates soap on her hands and arms, promising to wipe away Neji’s smile. She calls herself a efficiently deadly killer, prompting Neji to retort that he’s a Hyūga prodigy, challenging her to see which is stronger. Smirking, Kalifa makes the first move and sends a Soap Symphony. As the bubbles come at Neji, Hiashi notes that while his nephew can stop the technique, he wonders if his strength will be sapped when touching them. Neji proceeds to surprise everyone by smirking, with Hiashi unable to recall him ever doing it before, curious if Neji’s been training after he got revived. Neji states the agent will see why he’s one of the strongest Hyūga. He then repeatedly and quickly strikes all the bubbles, with Kalifa in shock at him being able to even touch them. While still popping bubbles, Neji states that the agent was foolish to try and fight him with something as weak as bubbles. Amazed, and trying to stay conscious, Hinata thinks Neji has gotten stronger, asking herself if he trained to become stronger just to protect her and do his duty as a Branch Member. Once Neji pops the last bubble, Kalifa angrily yells that she has plenty of tricks left. She resumes the offensive with a Tempest Kick. Neji ducking leaves an opening, and Kalifa tries to take advantage by getting up close with a Shave. She quickly follows up with a Finger Pistol aimed at the Ninja’s shoulder. Neji knocks that off course with a strike to her arm, and he raises his other hand up. Kalifa covers her other hand in soap, confident it’ll clean off the Ninja’s strength. Neji turns his palm up, letting Kalifa strike it. She realizes it was a feint and is horrified that her soap is dispersed when hitting the limb. Neji quickly follows up by striking Kalifa with an Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Gasping in pain, Kalifa is shocked at the power, realizing she needs to weaken Neji to have a chance. Kalifa calls it a mistake to attack with so few bubbles, deciding to up the amount. While Neji retorts her mistake was hurting Hinata, Kalifa yells he shouldn’t have gotten in her way. With that, Kalifa uses Bubble Master to form the Soap Sheep. As Neji sweat-drops at the sight, Hiashi calls it embarrassing while Hinata thinks it’s cute. Kalifa asks if he’s intimidated, prompting a deadpan no from Neji. She screams that he will be and sends a Sheep Cloud: Relaxing Bubbles. Neji instantly disperses it with an Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation, adding that Kalifa isn’t very good at understanding when an enemy is capable of easily blocking her attacks. He explains that he never touched the bubbles, but expelled Chakra from his hands right when the bubbles were inches from his skin. Neji simply states letting an enemy’s attack touch him would be foolish. Growling, Kalifa sends a Tempest Kick: Line, but Neji easily blocks it with a Rotation. He states that while Kalifa talks a big game, it wouldn’t have even been a fight if Hinata wasn’t affected by the fight with Blueno. Cursing at that, Kalifa forms a Soap Shield, yelling that she won’t be humiliated by defeat again when there’s a comrade to avenge. She rants that she suffered the most when the World Government threw them away, after her, her father, and her family have loyally served for so long. Neji states that while he can sympathize with family loyalty, Kalifa shouldn’t have become a warrior if she didn’t want to risk the pain of defeat. All who choose the warrior’s path always take that risk, and the important thing is to learn from that and improve yourself. If Kalifa really hated losing and the humiliation of being on the run, she shouldn’t have joined the World Government. Kalifa scowls at that, saying she won’t lose today, boasting her armor makes her untouchable. She confidently assumes even dispersing a little will allow the rest to clean away her opponent’s strength. Neji sighs at the agent not listening, asking if she honestly believes there’s anything the Gentle Fist can’t counter. Kalifa yells at what she assumes to be a bluff, noting Gentle Fist is about precision, not brute strength. Neji smirks at that normally being the case, but he’s gotten creative, adding that Hyūga are willing to use brute strength for victory. He promptly proves it with an Eight Trigrams Hazan Strike, sending a wave of Chakra that blows off the Soap Shield. Neji aims both palms, telling Kalifa to behold his resolve to protect his family. Kalifa tries to defend herself with Iron Body. Neji utterly annihilates it with an Eight Trigrams Twin Palm Strike, sending the agent flying. Screaming in pain, glasses shattered, Kalifa is left sprawled on her back. With that, only Kaku remains of CP9’s forces in Magnolia. Hiashi gasps at the destruction, thinking this totally exceeds what he expected of Neji, realizing he did become stronger after returning from the grave. Hiashi wonders if his brother Hizashi, Neji’s father, can see him still growing beyond the limits of the Hyūga. Smiling, Hiashi thinks it’s time to pass the torch now that Neji has surpassed him and Hinata soon will. Kneeling down and smiling, Neji asks if Hinata is alright. Crying, Hinata finally believes that he really is back. Neji nods at that, guessing that it’s fate that he’s destined to protect her, adding that he doesn’t mind. Ace and Bazz-B resort to hand-to-hand, enhancing their punches and kicks with flames. Grinning, Bazz calls the flames intense, with Ace returning the compliment while stating he never thought he’d meet an equal in flame manipulation. Ace actually admits Bazz-B’s flames are hotter than his, and he’d be at a severe disadvantage without his Logia immunity. The Sternritter explains that his resistance to flames came from intense training, while Ace’s came from eating a Devil Fruit. Bazz-B thinks he can’t land a blow with melee while Ace can turn intangible. He thinks that it’s truly an interesting day after he was in a stalemate with both Luffy and Ace. He remembers that he always easily crushed his enemies aside from Jugram, accepting nothing less than absolute victory. Now, the feeling of fighting someone who can stand up to him is amazing. Bazz-B leaps back, deciding to see what’ll actually work on a Logia user. Bazz-B forms an archer’s Spirit Weapon, and fires a few arrows through Ace. When the wounds regenerate, Bazz-B grins that he’s starting to think that Logia abilities are unfair. Ace claims that all’s fair in love and war, and shoots his Fire Gun. Bazz-B calls the move just like his, and is completely undamaged by the bullets. Ace launches a Fire Fist, prompting Bazz-B to block by crossing his arms and taking it head-on, remaining undamaged. Bazz-B remembers Driscoll cursing stalemates, but he calls it fun to enjoy a fight like this. Ace agrees, admitting it’s been awhile since he’s enjoyed a fight and not faced people like Teach or Sakazuki. He notes he can get why Luffy likes Bazz-B, calling him a good guy despite being a hothead, knowing they’d be friends if it wasn’t for the war. Bazz-B thanks Ace for the compliment, and returns it to his opponent. Bazz-B does still want to beat the brothers to obtain his goal of being the strongest Quincy. Ace notes that threatening Luffy isn’t something he can stand. With that, the duel resumes with a Saint Elmo’s Fire. Bazz-B gasps when his torso is impaled, wheezing that the piercing power got him. Seeing it work, Ace sends a Great Flame Commandment: Kagutsuchi. Frantically cursing, Bazz-B uses Burner Finger 3 to create a wall of lava to cancel the attack. Relieved, the Sternritter notes anything stronger would also have hurt him, pleased his gamble paid off. Leaping away, Ace frowns that he feels triggered at the lava. After a hesitant apology from Bazz-B, Ace explains that lava killed him. This time, Bazz-B gives a genuine apology. After Ace accepts, he realizes that Bazz-B’s power is actually heat manipulation instead of fire manipulation, meaning he increases the temperature to levels of combustion to create fire and heat. Bazz-B grins at that, stating that all Quincy abilities come from an innate ability to use Reishi. In his case, Bazz-B generates Reishi fires by heating up the energy to combustible temperatures. Ace notes that they both have ways to damage the other now, asking if he also thinks the stalemate got interesting. With a wide grin, Bazz-B readily agrees. Mirajane slams her tail in frustration, admitting she never thought he’d last so long, calling him a slippery little cretin. Kaku grins while calling the ‘little missy’ rude, asking her not to underestimate him while adding he can get rough with a girl despite his pleasantry. Mirajane gives him one last chance to just let her help Makarov before she gets serious. Kaku apologizes that he doesn’t think Yhwach would approve of her being let near the fight, adding she should thank him for keeping her away from the Act. Rogue surprises them both by scoffing at an assassin knowing nothing about loyalty or family. Kaku stops smiling at that, cursing him as rude for assuming such. Mirajane asks what he’s doing there. Rogue explains that the 2nd and 3rd are breaking through after getting some help. With the 3rd, it shows multiple Coalitionists being beaten by wooden constructs. Fossa drops his cigar, absolutely stunned that someone aside from Whitebeard has such power. Kakashi agrees, and even though he’s already seen it in action, it’s still shocking to see it, though now it’s to be expected. Hashirama Senju stands behind his wooden creations, with Kakashi breathless at Chitsujo sending him, and he urges the 3rd forward. With the 2nd Division, Tobirama Senju just stomps another group of Coalitionists with a Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. As the soldiers, including some Hyūga, cheer on the Hokage, Tobirama folds his arms and calls it a pain that the first thing the newly discovered worlds did when meeting was go to war. Still, he’ll gladly do his duty to protect the Leaf and its allies from the Coalition. Chitsujo, competitive smirk in place, states that if Zeref turned the odds in his favor, he’d do the same. Rustyrose calls it irritating when he senses enemies far stronger than Hades, knowing that the town will be destroyed no matter the victor now. He turns to Franky, calling it a shame he won’t live to see the results. The Pirate gives a bitter chuckle at that, saying he should’ve known he couldn’t run forever, asking if they’ll finish things. Rustyrose agrees, promising to devour the cyborg until nothing’s left. Two female voices speak up in Franky’s defense, surprising the two men. Franky just sighs, feeling his manhood slighted for having to be saved by two lovely ladies. Flare smiles and says it’s actually him being saved by a shipmate, confusing the Pirate. She introduces herself and explains that Luffy recruited her. Samui looks at Rustyrose, realizing how tough he is while thankful the Boa sisters are with medics now. Blushing, Samui thinks of how appealing it is to win points with Luffy by saving a crewmate. Briefly surprised, Franky grins and gives his yell of “SUPER” before welcoming Flare. Adjusting his glasses, Rustyrose calls it a pain that he’ll fill himself with enough of his enemies’ blood to last a week. Several squads of Coalitionists join them, volunteering to help Captain Rustyrose. Flare glares at the grunts, yelling at them for getting in the way of helping a friend, and charges. Samui sighs at Flare losing focus, and draws her Tanto in preparation. Franky, sweat-dropping, notes that Flare was definitely recruited by Luffy. Kakuzu shakes with excitement when he senses the First Hokage. Hidan takes note of his tone, what with its lack of fear. The old Akatsuki confidently says he lacked his powers in their last fight, claiming the results will be different now. He thinks that he now has the chance to make Hashirama pay for what he did to him before the battle is over. Hidan points out Kakuzu will want his help, calling the First Hokage a good sacrifice for Jashin. With that being the case, the priest yells for the miser to get him out of the restraints. With a quick extension of his hand, Kakuzu easily smashes the restraints. Hidan quickly thanks him, calling it annoying to hold the position. Kakuzu nods at that, also observing their battle went on longer than it should have. While Hidan didn’t finish ritual, Hiyori and Haruta passed out from their injuries. Pantherlily, beaten, has reverted to his small Exceed form. Levy also lays on the ground. After Hidan agrees with Kakuzu, the two Akatsuki notice Levy stir. As she tries to figure out a plan to at least escape, Hidan voices his observation. Kakuzu asks his partner if he wants to finish her, having not done his ritual. Hidan declines, wanting to finish the others, letting Kakuzu have her. The Akatsuki veteran tells his partner to finish it quickly, wanting to pay back Hashirama soon. Kakuzu launches a hand at Levy, yelling that she can’t play dead and it’s time to die. Before Kakuzu can kill Levy, he’s pinned down by an Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs. While Hidan and Kakuzu react with confusion, Levy gasps in shock when she recognizes it. Gajeel yells that he won’t let Kakuzu hurt Levy anymore, and he promises to pay back her pain with interest. As Levy starts to tear up, Renji joins them, joking he’s glad to see his friend in one piece. Gajeel, glaring, promises to pay Renji back for that comment later, saying they should focus on paying back the Akatsuki for what they did to their friends. Renji smirks at that and agrees. While this is happening, Luffy and Natsu run to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, yelling for their friends to hang on and promising to save them. Omake: Ten Little Idiots Part Seven: And then There were Three Ryūzaki007, Ultear, and Anko look at the screen with deadpan expression. Ryu asks if they’re all in agreement Kimblee isn’t the killer. Ultear and Anko instantly agree, saying it’d be way too obvious. Ultear adds that the killer had arranged it so someone would be framed, imagining various traps all over just for that purpose. Ryu sighs and notes the victims will realize it soon enough. When Ultear asks him who he thinks it is, Ryu narrows it down to Light and Hange. He then returns his attention to the people, noting they’ve finished tying up Kimblee. Said Alchemist frowns at Light and Lelouch, exclaiming that he doesn’t like the idea of spending his time tied to a chair. Deadpan, Lelouch tells him to not go on a murderous rampage if wants to avoid it. Kimblee repeats that he isn’t the murderer, calling them idiots in the process. Light, glaring, says Kimblee can talk to the police, adding that he’ll pay for killing L. When Lelouch points out that Light already did that, the latter tells the former to shut up. After Light suggests he and Lelouch split up to track down Hange and let her know the killer is caught. When Kimblee calls this a mistake, Light retorts that he made the mistake with his killings, repeating his suggestion to Lelouch. When Light leaves, Kimblee asks Lelouch if he’s sure he can trust him. Sighing, Lelouch admits that he’s only narrowed it down to him not being the killer. If he has reason to suspect the others, Lelouch is confident he can subdue them. He adds to Kimblee that if he’s the killer, he wants it back if he isn’t a creepy fangirl. Kimblee snarls that Lelouch should speak with Light or Hange, because he’s not the killer. Lelouch just walks away. Now that everyone’s separate, the killer makes their move. The power is shut off, signaling the beginning of the endgame. Kimblee sighs that he warned them, wondering if Light or Hange cut the power. He hears two cries of shock, and one of pain as the victims stumble in the dark. Suddenly, ND’s auxiliary power comes on, having been rich enough to install a backup generator. Kimblee sees that someone was caught in a bear trap, while the other had simply fallen. He muses about how quick that was, and a voice behind him promises that what’s next will be too. Resigned, Kimblee sees who the killer is before his throat is slashed. The killer walks away as the Crimson Alchemist bleeds to death. Four Little Idiots, wanting to be free One was caught, and then there were three. Appearing Characters Natsu Dragneel Rob Lucci Orihime Inoue Tsunade Yhwach Makarov Dreyar Marco Laxus Dreyar Freed Justine Bickslow Evergreen Gray Fullbuster Mirajane Strauss Kaku Levy McGarden Pantherlily Hidan Kakuzu Monkey D. Luffy Bazz-B Portgas D. Ace Hinata Hyūga Hiashi Hyūga Kalifa Neji Hyūga Sabo Speed Jiru Izuru Kira Rogue Cheney Fossa Kakashi Hatake Hashirama Senju Tobirama Senju Chitsujo Rustyrose Franky Samui Flare Corona Gajeel Redfox Renji Abarai Omake Ryuzaki007 Anko Mitarashi Ultear Milkovich Solf J. Kimblee Lelouch Vi Britannia Light Yagami The Killer Abilities Magic * Maximum Defense Seal: The World * Take Over ** Satan Soul * Solid Script ** Restrain * Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs Jutsu * Gentle Fist ** Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm ** Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation ** Rotation ** Eight Trigrams Hazan Strike ** Eight Trigrams Twin Palm Strike * Water Style: Water Dragon Fullbring * Shun Shun Rikka (盾舜六花, Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield) Weapons * Musica Sword Haki Six Powers * Finger Pistol * Tempest Kick ** Line * Shave * Iron Body Devil Fruits * Bubble-Bubble Fruit * Flame-Flame Fruit Quincy Powers * Licht Reigen * Heilig Pfeil Techniques * Shiten Kōshun (四天抗盾, Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance) * Sōten Kisshun (双天帰盾, Twin Sacred Return Shield) * Kakō * Fire Fist * Burner Finger 1x2 * Burner Finger 2 * Burning Machine Gun * Heat Haze * Soap Symphony * Soap Sheep * Sheep Cloud: Relaxing Bubbles * Soap Shield * Fire Gun * Saint Elmo’s Fire * Great Flame Commandment: Kagutsuchi * Burner Finger 3 Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 122 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Victory? Next Chapter: Chapter 124 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Unite Category:Magnolia Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign